TheTurkeyDinosaur
Joe Wild (Born on 23 November 1995) '(also known as TheTurkeyDino, or sometimes King Turkey) is a British YouTuber who makes both Minecraft and song cover videos. About Wild mostly does Mineplex Survival Games and [http://store.skycade.net/ ''Skycade] Factions videos with his friend and fellow YouTuber, JackSucksAtMinecraft , describes his videos as "Random, quick-cut videos from myself and friends playing Minecraft," (taken from the 'About' page of his YouTube channel.) As of early 2016, he has uploaded over 100 videos; with a steady upload schedule of a few each month. Joe is well known for his 'northern-humour,' in which he incorporates his branding quotes to add 'banter,' as well as Minecraft videos in which he plays with Jack. Alternatively, Wild also will create 'vlog' content, where he speaks to his audience directly to the camera. Such examples range from his trip to Minecon in 2015, and his QnA's - which so happens to be his most viewed video. He also has featured in many of Jack's videos on his channel, and most of them even have facecams. They have recently been doing a lot of keyboard and mouse challenges, where Jack controls the mouse and Joe controls the keyboard, or vise versa, as they try to play Minecraft as a whole. Another video type that Joe has been seen uploading are guitar/bass covers of songs. More About Joe Joe is currently 19 years old, and lives in a house with JackSucksAtMinecraft and his friends Alex and Dove in Newcastle. The home goes by the name "Diddlestone Manor". Joe is not currently in a relationship from what is known, but he is obsessed with an Irish singer named Janet Devlin. His Minecraft skin is currently a 'knight from another dimension' -- or at least the head is. His notable outfits have been a knight outfit to match his head, business suit, a pirate outfit, a Santa suit, and a space suit. Joe also owns a carrot company called '''Rustley Joe's. He has also confessed to killing King Turkz senior in his sleep and took his crown. Characters * Jack, his best friend, and the second half of The Diddle Boys (this is the name they like to go by). He appears in almost every single video of his, making it twice the amount of banter! They often team in Survival Games and when they make it to the death match, most of the time, one of them 'scumbag' the other, or start fighting each other when the other person doesn't have full health. In the end though, they're the best of friends. * Lord Voldemort, his amazingly-strong canine companion, who he names obviously after the antagonist of the Harry Potter series. Jack's dog being named 'Darth Vader', they made it a rule to have all dogs named after super villains. The first appearances of the dogs were in Survival Games, but after a while they started showing up in their faction series. * Paddy or Patrick, a villager that shows up quite a lot in both Joe and Jack's factions series. He usually finds raids for the boys, and comes on voyages with them. In one episode, he goes on vacation, and sends them raids in the form of post cards. They asked for fan interaction by having them draw the previously mentioned postcards and featured them in videos. Joe seems to be favourited by Paddy in most of their videos, because he only seems to communicate to Joe. Iconic Quotes * "Bloody Nora!" * "Diddled all over" * "There's a man..." * "Fanks man" * "Premature hackulation" * 'manly' screaming here * 'adjective name' alliteration Notable Servers * eu.mineplex.com * play.skycade.net * play.wynncraft.com * badlion.net * mc.rustleyjoes.com Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers